


Тонкости общения с Homo Sapiens

by DrinkAndBite, Lady_Nataly



Category: Doctor Who (2005), House M.D.
Genre: Drama, F/F, Fluff, Food Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrinkAndBite/pseuds/DrinkAndBite, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Иногда ссоры с представителями рода человеческого приводят к дегустации инопланетных фруктов и чему-то ещё более интригующему.





	Тонкости общения с Homo Sapiens

«Я тебя ненавижу».

Эти слова до сих пор отдавались болью где-то в груди — Доктор понимала, почему Реми их произнесла, но не могла принять их. Сердца разрывались от старых трагедий, и она была далеко не уверена в том, что выдержит ещё одну.

Невозможная в двадцать первом веке, а в двадцать четвёртом уже обыденная генетическая «таблетка» — смесь веществ, сбитая в маленькую лекарственную форму, привычную человеческому глазу — укладывала человека в кому на неделю и самоуничтожающиеся после излечения нанороботы перестраивали патологическую ДНК во всех клетках организма.

Она узнала о заболевании Реми случайно, когда ТАРДИС самовольно просканировала её и показала Доктор результаты. Но идея излечения родилась сама собой, когда Реми во время очередного приступа дрожи («Нервное, не обращай внимания, это от стресса») чуть не уронила звуковую отвёртку в кипящую лаву.

Реми ненавидела её не за излечение, а за равнодушие — как ни пыталась Доктор объяснить ей важность и нерушимость цепи пространственно-временных событий. Пристрастные люди — плохие судьи; и Реми погорячилась, говоря, что ненавидит.

Погорячилась же?..

Она не находила себе места, то и дело порываясь улететь с торгового астероида, на котором приземлилась, чтобы купить эту самую «таблетку», но потом бросала полный волнения взгляд на внешний экран, и ТАРДИС самостоятельно отменяла запуск, прекрасно чувствуя её нежелание улетать.

Она просто не могла улететь без Реми, а та всё не возвращалась — уже десять часов…

Но, стоило принять решение идти на поиски, как Реми, тяжело дыша, ввалилась внутрь, нагруженная многочисленными пакетами.

 — Я ещё не готова тебя простить, — сказала она ринувшейся было к ней со счастливой улыбкой Доктор, — поэтому даже не думай. Я всего лишь купила поесть.

Доктор послушно остановилась, приняла у Реми часть пакетов и отправилась вслед за ней на кухню. ТАРДИС переместила нужную дверь, так что далеко идти не пришлось.

Реми начала выкладывать покупки на стол.

 — Ты выбирала то, что выглядит причудливее всего? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросила Доктор, увидев первый фрукт.

Реми фыркнула.

 — Только то, что приятно пахло и выглядело съедобным. Или то, в составе чего твоя отвёртка показала только знакомые мне вещества.

Доктор встрепенулась и похлопала себя по карманам, а затем удивлённо посмотрела на ухмыляющуюся Реми.

 — Но как?

 — Поделом тебе, — Реми выложила из кармана куртки звуковую отвёртку, совершенно не выглядя виноватой. — Будем считать это началом.

Доктор не стала уточнять, сколько именно продлится расплата — они с Реми успели неплохо узнать друг друга за те несколько месяцев, что путешествовали вместе. Та по-доброму высмеивала то, что Доктор, взяв характер и манеры от своей девятой инкарнации, внешне стала кареглазой блондинкой, как бывшая девушка Реми, а Доктор, в свою очередь, беззлобно подшучивала над очередным увлечением Реми во время приключений, будь то парень или девушка.

Но несмотря на кажущуюся лёгкость характера, на быстрое прощение за самовольное вмешательство в судьбу Реми Доктор даже не рассчитывала.

Часть фруктов и овощей пришлось выбросить из-за несвежести — Реми не знала, как определить это по цвету, а некоторые инопланетные плоды не имели неприятного запаха при гниении. Другую часть Доктор отмела по причине того, что человеческий желудок был к ним не готов — да и её, если уж на то пошло.

Зато, увидев анджайскую сливу, Доктор улыбнулась и спросила, подавая её Реми:

 — Попробуешь?

Реми сощурилась, испытывающе глядя на неё, но всё-таки взяла сливу, вымыла и надкусила. Белёсая жидкость потекла по руке — плод оказался невероятно сочным, — а Реми удивлённо подняла брови, широко раскрывая глаза.

 — Боже, вкуснотища какая!

Доктор заговорщицки улыбнулась ей — анджайская слива по вкусу напоминала любимые её одиннадцатой инкарнацией рыбные палочки с заварным кремом. Необычно, но очень вкусно. В последний раз она сама ела сливы вместе с Эми и Рори много лет тому назад…

Реми блаженно зажмурилась, доедая сливу, а потом слизнула сок с руки. Доктор проводила это движение внимательным взглядом.

 — Что ещё посоветуешь? — будто не заметив этого, поинтересовалась Реми, усаживаясь на стул и жадно глядя на разнообразие инопланетных яств, которых набрала на рынке.

Доктор задумчиво осмотрела стол и взяла нечто, похожее на яблоко со щупальцами. Помыв его, она подала плод Реми.

 — Попробуй танджанирию.

Реми кивнула, забирая у неё всё ещё мокрый плод, и, покрутив его в руках, внимательно рассмотрела перед тем, как кусать. Доктор терпеливо ждала, пока она попробует.

 — Чёрт возьми!

Доктор не смогла сдержать смешок — танджариния была похожа на дорогой швейцарский сыр, когда запиваешь его ещё более дорогим вином. Реми с видимым восторгом медленно откусывала щупальце за щупальцем, явно наслаждаясь каждым кусочком.

 — Это было потрясающе, — призналась она, с сожалением откладывая черенок танджаринии, — угостишь ещё чем-то?

Доктор уже держала наготове илюмию — светящийся цветок-плод, напоминающий по вкусу абрикосовое желе со сливками.

 — Кстати, его вывели потомки землян, — как бы между прочим заметила она, и Реми улыбнулась.

 — Что, пусть к моему сердцу тоже лежит через желудок?

Доктор ошеломлённо уставилась на неё, не понимая, при чём тут желудок, и пытаясь вспомнить, что означает это человеческое выражение, когда Реми вдруг помрачнела.

 — Неважно, забудь.

По закону подлости только тогда метафорическая лампочка зажглась над головой Доктор, освещая ответ на вопрос Реми.

 — Нет, я просто вспоминала, что означает выражение, — попыталась оправдаться Доктор, но чтобы Реми подняла взгляд, пришлось подойти и положить руки ей на плечи.

 — Я понимаю, что ты заботилась обо мне, — вздохнула Реми, — но я давала клятву Гиппократа. Мне всегда хотелось, чтобы человечество научилось решать такие проблемы, как болезнь Хантингтона, но надеялась, что это займёт меньше времени…

 — Иногда нужное решение приходит не сразу, но от этого оно не менее необходимо, чем раньше. И не менее ценно, Реми.

Та подняла глаза, и Доктор ободряюще ей улыбнулась.

 — Я тебя ненавижу, — немного устало, но без особой уверенности сказала Реми.

Доктор с беззаботным видом пожала плечами и как бы между прочим заметила:

 — От ненависти вроде помогают поцелуйные ягоды с Нанейи. О, а вот и они!

Реми невольно рассмеялась:

 — Они что, выглядят как губы? Что-то таких не припомню!

Но Доктор показала ей маленькие розовые шарики в пакетике:

 — Нет, они просто на вкус как поцелуй с тем, кого хочешь поцеловать. Психоягоды — как психобумага, только действуют по-другому.

Реми взяла у неё из рук пакетик и достала одну ягоду, покрутила её в пальцах, а потом положила в рот и зажмурилась, раскусывая.

Доктор ждала, затаив дыхание.

Уголки губ Реми слегка приподнялись, а выражение лица стало мечтательным.

 — Это кто-то приятный? — спросила Доктор с интересом.

 — Это кто-то с другой планеты, — убеждённо ответила Реми, открывая глаза, а потом, подумав, добавила: — Кто-то очень… Галлифрейский.

 — Откуда ты…

Доктор не успела задать свой вопрос — Реми поцеловала её, и все вопросы стали лишними.

Сок поцелуйной ягоды напоминал о единственном поцелуе с Розой Тайлер только первые несколько мгновений, а затем растаял без следа, оставляя её наедине с Реми.

 — Ты совершенно не умеешь говорить о чувствах, — заметила Реми, глубоко вдохнула и продолжила целовать Доктор.

Она была права, но Доктор достаточно часто везло на не слишком понятливых спутниц, чтобы не вляпываться в разные неприятные ситуации.

Реми, вроде как, относилась к другому типу людей — она умела говорить вслух и понимать то, что Доктор не могла высказать. Наверное, именно поэтому Доктор и нарушила в очередной раз своё правило не спасать обречённых.

Потому что снова полюбила человека — и хотела остаться с ним как можно дольше.

Вернее, с ней.


End file.
